Talk:Melandru's Assault
I am not at home, so can't check, but is this correct? The update notes say that the damage has changed for the skill, not the conditional damage. Is it the conditional, the base bonus or both? And either way the description is wrong, as it still uses the old 5..17 numbers for both --Epinephrine 02:49, 4 March 2006 (CST) :Numbers are correct, verified ingame. Some of the update descriptions seem to be a little.. off. Deathly Chill and Feral Lunge are both modified *slightly* but not how the update notes say. Anyway, fixing description. - Evil_Greven 03:14, 4 March 2006 Possible Bug I use this skill on a Beastmastery build of mine and have noticed something a little strange with this skill. Although I'm not 100% sure it appears that the target will be struck for (normal damage + additional damage + area-of-effect damage), and area-of-effect damage a second time. For instance, at 0 Beastmastery, when both components of this skill deal +5 damage, if a pet strikes a target for 5 damage, the target will lose (5+5+5) and (5) health. These two strikes, one for 15 damage and the second for 5 damage, appear to be contrary to the skill's description, which states,"If that attack strikes a foe with an "Enchantment", that foe and all adjacent foes take +5...29 additional damage." This line seems to state that the target and all additional foes should take an additional +5...29 damage ,but that the primary target should not take this damage twice. If someone could do some additional testing on whether or not this is true I would be most grateful. --KeeseroGuan 15:16, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :Just tested, it triggers twice --Nemren 15:38, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yup, I can confirm that. Sounds like a bug to me, but hey, it's convenient. 213.84.230.131 05:45, 25 January 2007 (CST) The bonus damage is no longer doubled. 90.26.30.24 05:04, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Math!?!! OW! MATH! IT BURNNNNNSSSSS!!!! wait... OW! MATH! IT LEARNNNNNNNSSSS! err... teaches... whatever! Huunh? Now, does this skill deal normal+bonus damage to every adjacent foe? Or normal damage+bonus damage to the target foe, and bonus damage to every adjacent foe? -- 13:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the +'damage indicates that your pet attacks all adjacent foes with his normal attack damage and the bonus damage. Don't know for sure, I'll test it now EDIT: Sorry, gotta make diner [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler]] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 15:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Tested. This skill deals only base damage + Melandru's Assault damage modifier, without taking in any factors. My lvl 15 dire pet continually did 27 to nearby foes and ~60-70 to the main target with Great Dwarf Weapon and Feral Aggression. Lenór 08:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::So, I suppose I should say it then: ZOMG IT COUNTERS HEALING BURST! HOLY SHIT! Seriously, it's the damaging pet attack version of Healing Burst. Lame --Gimmethegepgun 08:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Tags Well then, seeing as the guys above tested it,... -- 22:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Death Blossom for pets I like the idea.. and nearby range is quite large, but 20 damage every 5 seconds is pretty weak to justify using this costly skill. It would be far more useful at adjacent range, dealing 2-2.5x the damage. It could then be used by ranger primaries with a standard dagger chain(jagged -> fox -> db) to produce a fair amount of adjacent range aoe damage in succession. Carefully divide attributes three ways, never rampage alone for IAS, perhaps ferocious strike or scavenger's for energy management and you're good to go. Alas, this is wishful thinking on my part. 00:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC)